


Joy and Sorrow in Equal Measure Supplemental Materials

by Philosophizes



Series: Joy and Sorrow in Equal Measure [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Meta, Supplemental Materials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/pseuds/Philosophizes
Summary: A collection of references and additional information for this series
Series: Joy and Sorrow in Equal Measure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899112
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Index of Names and Titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers!

** Fëanorians**

Andûrnor/Uratbúrzgâsh (S./Black Speech) – name given to Maedhros in the Halls of Mandos, “great dark fire”

Anmaira (Q.) – pet name of Fingon for Maedhros, “most precious”

Hánormelda (Q.) – mother-name of Nerdanel and Fëanor’s daughter, their eighth child, “beloved of her brothers”

Herifinwa (Q.) – mother-name of Caranthir’s eldest daughter, “graceful lady”

Imbëringwissë (Q.) – mother-name of Caranthir’s youngest daughter, “woman of the cold lake in the deep valley”

Ingortári (Q.) – mother-name of Caranthir’s wife, “mountain-top queen”

Kemnalaurë (Q.) – mother-name of Caranthir’s middle daughter, “golden earth”

Laiqasarndë/Laigwen (Q./S.) – father-name of Caranthir’s youngest daughter, “emerald/green woman”

Leithind (S.) – Maglor’s Avarin wife, “free-heart”

Lúlissë/Luineth (Q./S.) – father-name of Caranthir’s eldest daughter, “sapphire/blue woman”

Melitsanya (Q.) – pet name of Fëanor for Nerdanel, “my beloved”

Menelissë (Q.) – Curufin’s wife, “woman of the heavens”

Mírima (Q.) – pet name of Fingon for Maedhros, “very precious”

Mírimanya (Q.) – pet name of Fingon for Maedhros, “my very precious”

Ñolórë/Elór (Q./S.) – father-name of Nerdanel and Fëanor’s daughter, their eighth child, “wisdom of foresight”

Óravantaimo/Orvandaemon (Q./S.) – title of Maedhros, “mercy-given”

Orolinda/Erelind (Q./S.) – father-name of Caranthir’s wife, “melodious mountain”

Rathkumahal (Khuzdul) – title of Maedhros, “hand of Mahal” or “Mahal-handed”

Rosfaloth (S.) – Amrod’s Faladhrim husband, “sea-spray of a large wave”

Silmarilndo (Q.) – title of Fëanor, “maker of the Silmarils”

Teravakúmando (Q.) – title of Maedhros, “he who has passed through the Void”

Tintelsarndë/Míriwen (Q./S.) – father-name of Caranthir’s middle daughter, “diamond/jewel woman”

** Ñolofinweans **

Aramindis (Q.) – mother-name of Idril Celebrindal, “wife outside Aman”

Estel-nîn (S.) – pet name of Maedhros for Fingon, “my soul-felt hope”

Kánya (Q.) – pet name of Maedhros for Fingon, “my commander/lord” and “my Káno”

Ohtári (Q.) – title of Anairë, “warrior queen”

Oscarastando (Q.) – mother-name of Turgon, “city-builder”

Sílaroquen (Q.) – mother-name of Fingon, “shining rider”

Tárivalatëa (Q.) – mother-name of Aredhel, “proud queen”

Tar-Maltya/Mallendor (Q./S.) – name given to Fingon in the Halls of Mandos, “golden lord/king”

** Arafinweans  **

Anarórë/Amrúwen (Q./S.) – Orodreth’s wife, a Noldor-Teleri woman, “sunrise”

Anlach (S.) – Aegnor and Andreth’s younger son, their third child, “intense flame”

Anneth (S.) – Aegnor and Andreth’s daughter, their second child, “gift-woman”

Anor (S.) – Aegnor and Andreth’s elder son, their first child, “sun”

Artanáro/Rodnor (Q./S.) – Orodreth and Amrúwen’s son, Finduilas’s younger brother, “noble fire”

Haldanára/Halnoriel (Q./S.) – Finrod and Amarië’s daughter, “hidden fire”

** Others **

Acharedis (S.) – an ex-orc from the Halls of Mandos, an early Taytar/Noldor, “vengeance-smith”

Aikarosse (Q.) – guard captain of Himring under Fëanor and Tyelkormo, “sharp wave”

Aiwenil (S.) – a Sindar from the Halls of Mandos, a conversation partner of Fingon’s, “friend of songbirds”

Erethiel (S.) – an ex-orc from the Halls of Mandos, an early Nelyar/Teleri, “lonely daughter”

Fáraumië (Q.) – Fingon’s horse, a blue roan mare, “thunder”

Löarcormë (Q.) – healer attached to Fëanor’s family and Himring, “ring of golden blossoms”

Losereg (S.) – a Green-elf from Rhovanion, became friends with Maedhros and Fingon in the Halls, “snow holly”

Merilcruin (S.) – a Sindar from the area of the Gelion, killed by Thaladis when she was an orc, “rose-colored”

Móstgnira (Silvan) – Queen of Khazad-dûm/Moria, wife of Durin I the Deathless, “begetter of wisdom”

Naxaskatar (Q.) – Maedhros’s sword, a gift from Námo and Aulë, “chain-breaker”

Nírnaedhis/Saratië (S.) – an ex-orc from the Halls of Mandos, Míriel’s elder sister and Rúmil’s wife, “grieving wife”/“cut woman”

Saelon (S.) – an ex-orc from the Halls of Mandos, an early elf from Cuiviénen, “wise one”

Taudhang (S.) – an ex-orc from the Halls of Mandos, one of the leaders in the dark, “withstanding oppression”

Thaladis (S.) – an ex-orc from the Halls of Mandos, loyal to Maedhros, “valiant woman”

** Places **

Balarost (S.) – capital of the Isle of Balar, “fortress of Balar”

Estolad (S.) - trading town nestled between Nan Elmoth and the Girdle of Melian, default capital of Himlad and Nedhelion, “encampment”

Kemensinqina (Q.) – large town attached to the Forges of Aulë, founded by Mahtan, “metallic land”

Nedhelion (S.) - region of East Beleriand compromising the vast plains west of the River Gelion, “this side of the Gelion”

Pel Helevorn (S.) – town on the shores of Lake Helevorn, founded by Haleth, “edge of the Helevorn”

Pindost (S.) – fortress capital of Dorthonion, built and manned by Fingolfin and Anairë, “fortress on the ridge”

Tharbad Tathren (S.) – trading town on the confluence of the Narog and Sirion rivers, default capital of the farmlands of southern Beleriand, “willow crossing”


	2. Beleriand circa F.A. 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base map image taken from [ LotRProject's Interactive Map of Beleriand.](http://lotrproject.com/map/beleriand/#zoom=3&lat=-850&lon=1500&layers=BTTTTTT) To make the map not-blurry you're going to have to click it through for better resolution, sorry, I can't figure out how to make it better.

The apportioning of Beleriand c. F.A. 100, after the founding of Gondolin

[ ](https://ibb.co/mF3xtkx)


	3. Beleriand circa F.A. 425

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base map image taken from [ LotRProject's Interactive Map of Beleriand.](http://lotrproject.com/map/beleriand/#zoom=3&lat=-850&lon=1500&layers=BTTTTTT) To make the map not-blurry you're going to have to click it through for better resolution, sorry, I can't figure out how to make it better.

Beleriand c. F.A. 425, shortly before the Dagor Bragollach, showing the distribution of the Houses of the Edain and the major fortresses and settlements

[ ](https://ibb.co/FVC3wgS)


End file.
